User talk:Lord Caddius Bane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lord Samuel Redbeard page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 04:50, February 12, 2011 Newspaper/Magazine Dear Cad Bane, I have noticed you have some fairly good ides for you magazine, as leader of the Category:Newspapers, you have been accepted personally by me ot the category, along with my magazine, the Caribbean Gazette. I will also drop my arguing, and even make you a userbox, a page banner, or a seal for you magazine,' if' we can become an alliance in mewspaper industry and share and copy each other's ideas! Please respond as soon as possible. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash PS: I look forward to working with you! If you like, I will make you a signature, a userbox or page banner for your newspaper, and an official seal without a webaddress on it! High King Jeremiah Stormwash Dear Cad Bane, I am interested in making an article for the gazette involving the EITC or new EITC guilds and or interviews with popular lords Yours, Edgar Wildrat P.S: to find me talk with Hernandez (GM of royal imperial co) Bane, Let me say you are an absolute diamond of a man, but who am I to flatter such an esteem memeber of the Company. As you may or may not know, I am indeed a pirate. Yet that can't ruin our good buisness, eh? Here's what I'm thinking, run my add through your little gazzette telling them of my unique service. Here's the advertasment: After a pirate? Ask a Pirate! The Sailor knows chatter from around the world over! Employ him to find out whatever infomation there is! If he doesn't know it then nobody does! Please set up an appointment. The man wishes not to be around to many EITC at once So come alone! Clever piece of work, eh? Tell me what ye think. The Sailor 22:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Here They Are Here si the page banner the code is } to say}} Here is the seal! High King Jeremiah Stormwash PS: I'll work on your signature too! Yes, it is possible to make it Beckett's signature, but send me a picture. High King Jeremiah Stormwash Sorry, can't do that, I have to choose from a list of pictures. High King Jeremiah Stormwash Here is your signature! Remember, always type enter so you start a new line when using it, otherwise, it MIGHT not work correctly. The code is High King Jeremiah Stormwash To get your signature to work, you must go to preferances, then there where it says Custom Signature, check the box, and in the above area where it says Signature, type , and then it will be your signature! High King Jeremiah Stormwash Signature Ok, I finished your signature, here it is! If you wanna use it when you sign with ~~~~, just go to preferences, then check custom signature, and type , and when you sign, it will display the above one I included in this message. NOTE: When you click on the left picture in your signatur, you will get to the 'The EITC Lord' page, and when you clickon the right picture, it will link you to your contributions page! Clicking on "Lord" will tke you to your user page, clicking on "Cad" will take you to your talk page, and finally clicking on "Bane" will take you to your blog. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash PS: I am not gonna use the computer a lot more tonight, so I probably won't be active. Thanks! No problem, I'm still on for another few minutes. Until dinner is done! Meet Can you meet me as soon as you get this message inside the Ratskellar, on Padres Del Fuego, on server Barano? Thanks! High King Jeremiah Stormwash Page Banner I've made you a page banner and added it to your profile page. The code is: Yours truly, King John Breasly '' 21:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Meet Can you meet me in game right now? Meet inside Skull's Thunder tavern on Padres Del Fuego on server Tortos. See You There, 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' NVM, I'll just find you through somebody on Tortuga, Abassa. 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' New Page Banner Check out this page banner to show off free advertising space! The code is: Forgot to add my sig XD '' King John Breasly '' 01:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice Nice, can I make one of those for the Caribbean Gazette too? Just asking before I make it, since we are allies. Thanks, 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' Sneak Peak Alright, I'll give you a sneak peak what it talk about. It has to do with taxes raising, and tea in high demand. '' King John Breasly '' 14:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'll Think of Something I'll think of something else. How about... any ideas? lol, I forgot it was today... '' King John Breasly '' 14:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello, Would you like to join the Official Italy Government? As King of Italy, I am inviting you to join. See page for details. 23:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Up to you. 23:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Meet Come to port royal dock, server exuma. Now. I'll be there. 'Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash' Foreign Communications Manager 23:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I can meet now? 17:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Lord Cad Bane... You are recieving this letter because you have broken the Oath of Honor, the Edicts of the EITC, and have rebelled against your Lord Marshal. By decree of the King of England and the Lord Marshal of the EITC, you are hereby stripped of your rank and dishnorably discharged from the East India Trading Company. 01:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** Dear Lord Cad Bane, I know I am a pirate, but there is peace now, and I have an advertisement for "The EITC Lord": Are you bankrupt? Well then Eagle Bank Robberies is for you!! They rob banks across the Carribbean (with you in the robbery) for a low price!!! To participate contact Charles Swordeagle, President How is that, Charles Swordeagle Category Hello, I noticed you made a category. Please do not make a category without my permission. 12:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. 20:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) EITC Press Office Hello i am Lord Usman EITC Director of Communications and advisor to the Lord Marshal, i do know that you have a good idea of what the EITC needs on this wiki to overcome the rebel forces of Captain Leon, i could ask if you could be Deputy Director of Communications if you are intrested in it however you would have to check it at least once a week. Regards ''Lord Usman '' 17:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lord Cad bane! Yes I'd like to join the eitc board of directors.. And im going to be coming on POTCO more often soon! I've been busy with tests, and Real life! ~Life 111 Benjamin macmorgan~ Royal Navy Ball Invitation I hope to see you I hope to see you there! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Banned? Cad, i heard you were banned, how come? New 'The EITC Lord' Finish I made a code for the end of every issue of 'The EITC Lord'. It looks like this: The code is: Like it? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The POTCO Players Wiki Signature Contest Thank you for particapating! I congratulate you for winning first place, Cad however there is a few things you need to do: #On the Page Banner on your user page just type your signature into the info section #(opotional) particapate in the contest again to see if you can get this banner: #Make sure you tell me who made your signature if it was not you, this is for contest purposes and does not effect your standings at all. Thanks alot for participating in the First Annual Contest and we sure hope you participate again! Oh and be sure to vote for John Breasly and Capt. Skull X who are tied!!!!!!!!!!! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 03:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banned No, I am not banned. I was at my friend's house because his brother graduated from the Marines. I am coming on soon. I heard you join The Delta Empire, is this true? Yeah... he did join that guild... Joining the Caribbean Newsroom You can join it as an EITC Coresspondent. You will be featured on next saturday's broadcast. Also feel free to add yourself to the members. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 21:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) WELL WELL WELL Look who we have here....:) hehehe watch you back caddy 02:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) John Macbatten Could We Please Meat In Person??? Hello Lord Cad Bane i would LOVE to meat you in the game, How about Abassa KIngshead The Secret Jail, 10:30 EST CIA Postion '''Lord Cad Bane', As the Director of the Agency I would like to invite you to be head of communications(AGENCY-E.I.T.C relations) Please reply with your response Director,Caribbean Intelligence Agency 16:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:CBN You may Indead join as chief Correspondant, if we need you I will send a message or any other senior member and hope that you take to the Caribbean to get what you need. Congratulations. Lord Usman Strider CBN President Please use this on your userpage Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President Although Cadbane I must admit you did ask about the video thing, we made a trailer however are working on it, send a message to Tama63 and see if you can help, he may say no but still its worth a shot as you did ask first. Your meme picture The Co. Empire Cad Bane, I have to leave the Co. Empire for awhile to deal with some chaos in the EITC. So I was wondering if you would like to take control of the Co. Empire till I return? If you agree I will make you gm rightawy. I also think you can fix the guild and make it more active, and powerful. So consider this a mission.. The Co. Empire needs to grow, Gain power, And become ruthless! 14:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Banned? I heard a rumor you got banned forever. Are you going to make a new character? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Leader? Can I be one of the leaders of the society, the West Union Trading Company? 'Cause William is xD ''Sincerely, King George II '' 15:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahhuh.... Cad.... I......I..... I am sorry. It is true. Elizabeth is cheating on you. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 03:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Um? That would cost me money to buy a charter, not sure I want to do that xD Can you demote Will? ''Sincerely, King George II '' 03:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 'The EITC Lord' Hello, Lord Cad Bane. How can I get the best dressed award in your wonderful magazine? Flashy coats and hats, simple EITC clothes, or random clothes put together. And can we meet on game sometime? Best Dressed Hello, Lord Bane! It is Johnny Coaleaston, and here is the screen shot you requested. Yes You make the page, and try and get on Pirates Online so we can discuss this face to face. 19:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Lord Cad Bane Since you said that I could have Best Dressed, should I add the page banner to my page? And also, could we meet on game? Johnny Coaleaston Strike For your actions yesterday,your the user rights are located here -- Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 08:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) What time should I be on for my surprise? [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Got your message - clears throat - You summoned me, sire? Lord Jeremiah Garland Dude i miss you to much, cant w8 for you to come online again, - Lord Maxamillion 20:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heres your porteat if you want to be decerated send me a message from actually william told me in person that he doesnt like u at all, he doesnt even talk to you O_O, honestly he needs to be fired!!! Lord Maxamillion 22:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Category Yes there can be a category about POTBS. I also don't mind if you make ship pages from Burning Seas either. I will create the category today and you may add it to pages. -- 16:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) lol lol isn't it obvious? its :P Use http://potbsplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights/Tama63 --'Tama63 16:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Slaps - slaps Cad - He's King Aragorn of Gondor :P From here... From here your picture makes me think your that girl who has the same exact picture but smack talks everybody. XD William When I got on game he started spiting on me and harassing me like with richard cannon walker.I booted him, invite him back if you think he should be ---'Tama63 ' 20:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :We gave you powers to kick trolls, not to kick angry members. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] COME ONLINE EMERGENCY CODE RED ALPHA BLUE NINNER NINNER GREETING LORD DOCOTR BANE. HIS MAJESTY KING JUAN EL ELEGIDO DEL MAR GOLDTIMBERS IS SUFFERING FROM CRAZY OLD PEOPLE DISEASE. COME ONLINE QUICKLY URGENT HE GONNA BE LIKE GEORGE III AHHHHH From, Senor Doctor Tormento Elfarto, King's Doctor 23:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Your biography! I started a bio about you! From the perspective of yours truly.. feel free to add/change anything I missed. I am definitely going to continue, edit anything you want to! Its all about YOU! I will try to advertise it in either the Lord or even go through the publishing process with Pwnage Productions. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Story_Of_Lord_Cad_Bane Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) CAD YOUR WIFE NEEDS YOU COME ONLINE